The Assembly
by NightcrawlerLover5580
Summary: Kurt makes a new friend that does something shocking at the school assembly. He helps her in the aftermath, forging a friendship that neither of them expected.
1. chapter 1

The last couple of weeks at school had been not only a disaster in every way, but absolutely horrendous.

The teenage X-Men and New Mutants held up the best they could, but the bullying and harassment seemed like it was never going to end. The last couple of days before Christmas break had been the worst. Kitty, Amara, Kurt and Bobby had all been sent back to the Institute from the nurses' office with bruises, black eyes, and in Amara's case, a broken arm.

Kurt sighed, mulling over what had happened at school before break as he opened his locker before the bell. Thankfully, his black eye was gone. The fear that everyone in the school would find out that he was more than the average white teenage high schooler, however, was worse than ever. The thought caused crippling anxiety so bad that Mr. Logan had to practically drag Kurt out of bed so he wouldn't be late for school. It also made his normally enormous appetite increadibly small. Even the thought of eating made him want to vomit.

Kurt also had a huge crush on a girl that had tranferred to Bayville High halfway through last semester. Thinkng about her certainly wasn't helping his nerves. She was in his history class and his lunch period. And history was first period. Kurt didn't know if the girl was pro mutant or not, but one could always hope for the best.

The bell rang, signaling the beginning of the school day. Kurt sighed, slinging his bag over his shoulder and closing his locker.

 _Please let me and my teammates make it through the day in one piece, Lord. Let them be safe and let no more harm come to injured Amara,_ he prayed silently. _Give us strength and perseverance. Amen._

Kurt headed off to first period, a bit more calm from his prayer but still jumpy from nerves. He made it to class with no more than a couple of weird looks, but his nerves didn't improve any when the only seat left in the classroom was right next to his crush.

He took a deep breath, trying to slow his heart as he sat next to her. She was wearing her typical leather garb that day, though it was slightly more revealing to accommodate the warm weather. She looked up from whatever she was writing in her notebook to toss one of her long multi colored braids over her shoulder before giving Kurt a smile as he sat down.

"How's your day going?" she asked sweetly.

"Um... It's been a bit stressful," he replied, running a shaky hand through his hair. "How about you?"

The girl grimaced. "I was up a bit late last night researching someone that could help with, um, family drama. I also kind of fell asleep on top of my homework, so I'm finishing it up before the rest of my classes. I don't think I got your name. I'm Madison."

She held out her hand in greeting. Kurt was a bit taken aback that Madison was willing to so openly be friendly to him in front of an entire class that pretty much hated him. It took a second or two to get over the shock.

"I'm Kurt," he said, shaking her hand. "Maybe it sounds stupid, but thank you for being friendly. The past couple of weeks have been really hard."

Madison's brow wrinkled with worry. "Are you one of the kids from the mutant school in the area? I've heard rumors about it and that a lot of the kids there get bullied."

"Yeah, I am," Kurt replied. "It's not always easy being a mutant, but we stick by each other as much as we can."

Madison shook her head. "That's more than anyone can say for most girls I've met though. It can be hard to find a real friend these days with everyone either just being fake in general or beig fake for attention. It's especially hard when you're part of the popular crowd."

Kurt's eyes got round as saucers. One of the popular kids was talking to him!? He was going to have to tell the other kids this happened.

"So, you get along with the football team, right? I... never really got along with them. Especially since all the anti-mutant stuff started."

Madison grimaced. "I dated Duncan Matthews for awhile but he turned out to be a huge jerk. We only dated for about a month or two, but we decided just to be friends. He showed his true colors pretty fast and I let him know that I didn't agree with a lot of the stuff he did. He said it was fine with him, but we've drifted apart even though we sit at the same table at lunch."

Kurt thought for a second, but just as he opened his mouth to say something else the bell signaling the beginning of class. Madison shrugged at him, turning to pull something out of her bag before class started. She opened up her notebook, quickly jotting something down before tearing it out and sliding across the desk towards Kurt.

 _I have something up my sleeve, just wait until the assembly tomorrow afternoon,_ the note read.

Kurt jotted something down underneath her note before sliding it back across the desk.

 _Can you give me a little bit of a hint at what it is, maybe?_

Madison gave him a sidelong glance and a small smile before writing back.

 _Not even a little bit of a hint. You'll find out tomorrow. ;)_

Kurt rolled his eyes at the winky face but went back to taking notes before the teacher called on them for passing notes. He didn't think twice about what Madison said after getting out of class.

He was in for quite the surprise the next afternoon.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt let out a sigh, letting the tension leave his body. He had just pulled into the driveway of the Institute. It had been another rough day at school, especially when the jocks had discovered that Kurt had met Madison. Fortunately, the bullies hadn't been able to do him any physical damage because the bell rang.

Sadly, however, Kitty had obtained a broken ankle and had to be sent home early. Kurt was with Kitty when Logan came to pick her up and had been informed by him that the Professor was considering pulling all of them out and teaching them himself. Logan, Ororo, and all the kids that were currently attending the local high school and middle school stood behind the idea wholeheartedly.

 _Please Lord, let Herr Professor pass a verdict that stands for all of us by the end of the week,_ Kurt prayed. _I can't stand to watch any more of my friends get hurt. Please also let Kitty's ankle heal, and let the proper punishment come to the bully that hurt her. Amen._

Kurt leaned his head back, breathing deeply for a couple minutes before grabbing his bag and getting out of the car. Halfway up the driveway, he gets a telepathic message from Professor Xavier.

 _Kurt, I believe you happen to be the last person back from school_.

 _I stopped for some burger bombs on the way home,_ Kurt replied with a small smile spreading across his features. _I didn't eat much for breakfast or lunch._

 _When you get inside, would you come to the dining room, please? There's something I would like to discuss with all of you. Also, if you need more to eat, I'm sure Ororo would willingly make you something._

 _Thank you, Herr Professor. I'll be sure to ask her._ Kurt shook his head, his smile growing wider. Even if the Professor was concerned, at least he wasn't patronizing about it.

Kurt made a beeline for the dining room, hoping that the Professor had decided to pull everyone out of the schools. When Kurt entered the room it quieted by the time he had settled in his chair, despite the fact that it had been pretty noisy.

"Now that everyone seemed to be here, there is something that has been brought to my attention that I wish to discuss," said the Professor, looking at everyone over his tented fingers.

He sat at the end of the table with Ororo on his left and Logan on his right, just like it always was at breakfast.

"I have seen at least three of you come home with broken bones or something just as inhibiting," the Professor continued. "It has been suggested to me by Ororo, Logan, and a couple of you that I pull everyone out of school and teach you all myself. I've given it a bit thought over the past couple of days ."

There were faint sounds of rustling and then silence as if the entire room was holding it's breath (even though all of the people were actually breathing normally).

"I've come to the conclusion that tomorrow all of you will clean out your lockers and bring everything that belongs to each of you home," he said.

Every person in the room looked ready to cheer and shoot with joy at the verdict. But the Professor had more to say.

"I have, however, rented out your textbooks until the end of the year. So bring them home with you, don't turn them in at the front desk. We will be using all of the curriculum from the public schools until you all are finished. I felt that I should wait to take you all out until the end of tomorrow because the high school is having an assembly. That's all, so you all may go."

The entire room went up in rousing cheers. Kurt sank down in his chair, relieved and shocked that this was actually happening. It seemed like his prayers had been answered, though he didn't realize that more than one prayer had been granted that day as well.

That prayer was one that he had sent up at the beginning of the year. One that he had sent heavenward in the hope he would make a friend.

Kurt grabbed his bag, teleporting up to his room to start his homework. He set about it with an unusual vigor, hoping to get it done before dinner. He was about halfway done with his first subject when there was a gentle knock on his door.

"Ja?" he called, his mind still mostly focused on his homework.

"Charles told me you were hungry so I brought you a little something," said Ororo from the doorway. "Dinner won't be for a little while yet."

Kurt turned around, smiling. He bit up to get the plate, thanking Ororo for the kind gesture before returning to his homework. He finished his snack and his homework about an hour before dinner. Kitty came up a bit later to see what he was up to.

"What are you up to?" she asked.

"Homework," he replied.

"What subject is it?" she asked, plopping down on his bed.

"History."

"What are you learning in history?"

Kurt turned around, hanging his arm over the back of his desk chair. He gave Kitty an amused smile.

"Why so curious about my homework all of a sudden?"

Kitty smiled back at him. "I finished all if my homework a little while ago and I'm super bored. I'm not really allowed to do much because of my ankle, so I came to see what you're up to," she replied.

Kurt smiled a little. "Well, I'm obviously working on homework. I'm almost done."

"I also heard that you met one of the most popular kids in school," she said.

Kurt groaned. He had forgotten that Rogue was in history with him first period. Of course she would've noticed and probably told Kitty. There wasn't any reason for her not to. They are best friends and roommates, after all.

"I'm guessing Rouge told you," Kurt replied, rubbing his fingers over his eyes.

"Yeah, she said you guys were passing notes for the first couple minutes of class," Kitty said. "What exactly were the notes about?"

"They were mostly just about the assembly tomorrow. Sue also mentioned that she dated Duncan Matthews."

Kitty's face fell a little. "Seriously? How could anyone date that guy?"

Kitty looked like she was about to say more but Kurt was quick to cut her off. "She said that she dumped Duncan because she saw him bullying other kids and she didn't agree with it," Kurt shot back.

He felt obligated to protect Madison for some reason that he couldn't figure out. Kitty gave him a shocked look.

"You can't be serious." Kitty looked confused.

"Perfectly serious," Kurt replied. "She said that she really wants nothing to do with the jocks because she sees them pick on a ton of people."

Kitty's eyes grew round with astonishment at this revelation. She looked ready to say something when Logan poked his head in the door to let them know dinner was ready. Nothing really happened during dinner. Just the typical rowdy conversations, laughter, and people asking for this dish or that dish to be passed to them. When it was over Kurt wandered back up to his room. He finished his homework and went to bed before lights out.

He laid in bed for a while, his thoughts circling back to his conversation with Madison in first period.

 _She said she was going to do something, but what could she possibly have up her sleeve?_ Kurt wondered. _I'm guessing it's going to be at least a little bit shocking based on how she was acting when I asked he about it. I just hope she doesn't get anyone in trouble._

Kurt fell asleep that night feeling uneasy and very worried about the possible new friend he met that morning.


End file.
